The Science of the Omnitrices
The Omnimatrix, a series of devices created by Azmuth himself, and Ren Nye the Science Guy is here to explanation how all the Omnitrices work. We'll explain the Prototype Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix, the New Omnitrix, the Nemetrix, and the Biomnitrix. The Prototype Omnitrix The Omnitrix is capable of transforming energy into matter, replicating time, getting codes for DNA wirelessly, store instructions inside of it, reconstruct entire living beings, and even alter itself. How does it do this, you might ask? First, the Omnitrix must scan the user, learning from his or her DNA directions on how to re-contsruct the user out of their DNA, setting a "Default Form". This is incase the user ever needs to transform back into themself. That is done whenever the user first equips the Omnitrix, in which first the Omnitrix will alter itself to "stick" onto the user, making it unremovable. It can also be locked on a certain piece of DNA wireless, which gives the Omnitrix directions on who to be sent to, which can cause common errors (Such as how Ben found the Omnitrix even though it was targeted at Grandpa Max). That's how the Omnitrix can find and get set with it's user. When the user scans through a list of DNA samples selected for the Omnitrix in the form of 2D outlines of the alien or 3D hologram, as it gets directions from the Codon Stream on Primus, such as how to create the strand of DNA, although the Omnitrix can make it unique to make the user look different from the alien of DNA origin. It also learns from the DNA how to transform into the alien, based on the age of the user. The Omnitrix transforms the user by using the directions from the DNA to create an Omnitrix construct of the alien wished to turn into, while getting rid of the form currently being used, and the Ben 10 animators allow the audience to view these transformations in a perspective for the audience to understand. Once this alien is transformed into, and the user transforms back to normal, the Omnitrix doesn't save the DNA, but instead saves how to use the DNA to create the alien the same way it did last time, sometimes different (becuase of age). It can also create clothing depending on what the user wears, or depending on the biology of the alien (if needed, sometimes it doesn't work out, like the naked Rath). The Omnitrix sets a timer on itself of when to rid of the DNA it took from the Codon Stream and use the directions scanned from earlier to transform the user back into their default form, which is a limit on the Omnitrix, as well as the Omnitrix only allowing access to certain DNA in from Primus. Another limit is that when the timer goes off, another timer is creating to disable the Omntrix from being used, the light from the Omnitrix becoming red as visual directive to the user. The Omnitrix can also capture DNA by aggressive touch, or by scanning another being the same way the Omnitrix scans for a default form. The DNA information aqquired can act as a "key" to unlocking a set of information from the Codon Stream to the Omnitrix, allowing it to be accessible. If the Codon Stream doesn't have the DNA, it stores the DNA for the Omnitrix to use once again just as the other DNA samples are used. Either the way the user has just unlocked a new alien. The Omnitrix can also perform actions by brainwaves or voice command, such as transforming into aliens non-manually. It can also be used to activate a self-destruct, in which the Omnitrix charges up all the energy it uses to transform, in preparation to release the energy, which can be set long enough to blow up the Omnitrix, or blow up the entire universe. The Omnitrix is well known for also being able to alter itself by literally changing its composition, like when it recalibrates, or during the time period the user transforms into another alien and it transforms into a plate that still shows the Omnitrix symbol. It does this to change size and shape when a new user, or a more developed user uses it. It can also use this same ability to create an extra, such as Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector, and NRG's armor. The user can manually change the Omntrix's settings to have it display holograms or silhouettes. Category:Ren Nye